Partidos inconclusos
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Una quedada de amigos para ver un partido de fútbol que no termina como tiene que hacerlo... Escocia x Holanda (Mi primer fic de esta pareja, no me linchéis) Fic dedicado a deliciustomato


**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy con un fanfictrade (palabra inventada por deliciustomato) para deliciustomato que me escribió un one-shot hermosísimo sobre Hungría y Rumanía, que es una pareja que me está gustando mucho últimamente ^^ Y nada, que aquí estamos con este pequeño fic, que me ha quedado medio raro... Juzguen ustedes mismos =D**

**Pareja: Escocia x Holanda... **

**Dedicado a deliciustomato, espero que te guste =D**

* * *

El timbre de la puerta sonó por toda la casa avisando de la inminente llegada del invitado. Scott caminó hasta ella tras darle una profunda calada al puro que reposaba en sus labios cortados de fumar y abrió. Allí, en la penumbra del descansillo, estaba Vicent, el representante de Holanda, con la misma cara de poco amigos que siempre tenía.

-Buenas, creí que ya no vendrías para ver perder a tu equipo –reclamó maliciosamente Scott con una sonrisa de superioridad dibujada en su rostro.  
-¿No estás cantando victoria demasiado pronto? –preguntó Vicent pasando dentro de la casa e ignorando las palabras del pelirrojo.

Scott le observó fijamente mientras el rubio entraba al salón. Vestía con la camiseta de su selección, naranja, su típica bufanda blanca con rayas azules turquesa horizontales, y su pipa de madera color caoba en los labios. Caminó detrás de él y puso una de sus manos sobre el pelo pincho y hacia arriba que siempre llevaba el holandés, el cual se giró molesto bufando por el contacto.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?  
-Veo que sigues haciendo ricos a los fabricantes de gomina y laca.  
-Y tú sigues llevando a la bancarrota a los fabricantes de pinzas de depilar y negocios depilatorios, ¿no? –contestó hastiado entrecerrando los ojos y escondiendo sus iris verdes tras sus párpados claros.  
-¡U y! ¿Problemas en casa?

Vicent le miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza, suspirando pesadamente.

-Lo de siempre. El idiota de España está con mis hermanos. No quiero ni pensar en lo que puede estar enseñándoles –contestó llevándose una cerilla encendida a la pipa, encendiendo la hierba que había allí dentro.

Scott miró su cigarrillo y sonrió.

-Bueno, yo le debo bastante a España… -la mirada incrédula del rubio le hizo sonreír y mostrarle el habano entre sus labios-. Gracia a él disfruto de esta maravilla de la naturaleza.  
-Tú y tus drogas –murmuró.

Lo sonrisa del pelirrojo se ensanchó y soltó una carcajada sonora.

-¿Mis drogas? No eres el más indicado para hablar… -exclamó el pelirrojo.

Una sola mirada del rubio le bastó para soltar otra carcajada. Así que él sí podía criticar a los demás, pero nadie podía hacer lo mismo con él… Interesante. Tan interesante como la visión trasera que le otorgaba el pantalón vaquero que llevaba puesto el holandés, de las dos cachas redondas y firmes que tenía por culo. Y decían del culo de España… Scott se dio la vuelta antes de entrar de nuevo en la cocina.

-¿Quieres algo en especial?  
-Una cerveza fría estará bien.

Scott se sentó al lado del rubio con dos latas frías de la mejor cerveza de malta y un plato de patatas y cortezas de cerdo. Vicent alargó la mano y cogió una de las cortezas.

-¿Y esto?  
-Tiras de cerdo frito… Me las pasó Francis –contestó Scott aunque no le dijo donde las había comido Francis, seguro que se las tiraba a la cabeza.  
-No me gusta que te juntes con ese pervertido. No es una buena influencia.

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja mientras encendía la televisión y ponía el canal del partido.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué piensas hacer para impedirlo? ¿Me lo vas a prohibir?  
-Mm… Si yo gano el partido, dejas de juntarte con Francis... –comenzó a decir el holandés.  
-¿Y qué pasa si gano yo? –preguntó el pelirrojo.  
-Eso no sucederá…

El partido de fútbol comenzó con la salida de los jugadores y el resonar de los himnos nacionales. Cada uno cantó el suyo y fulminaron al otro cuando cantaba. Los jugadores se situaron en cada lado del campo y el partido dio comienzo con el saque del equipo escocés. Los jugadores se movían de un lado a otro, se quitaban la pelota con entradas asombrosas, se pasaban el balón entre ellos con pases envidiables y tiraban a puerta potentemente. Más ninguno de los balones parecía querer entrar en portería contraria.

El árbitro pitó el final del primer tiempo y el comienzo del descanso. Los jugadores salieron del campo y el escocés y el holandés se miraron.

-Esto no ha terminado –comentó el pelirrojo.  
-Eso no lo dudes –respondió el rubio entrecerrando los ojos y dándole otra calada a su pipa, inútilmente-. Mierda…  
-¿Se te han acabado las drogas? –preguntó burlonamente.  
-¿Qué? Mi maría no es una droga, es una hierba terapéutica. Me la ha recomendado el médico.  
-Claro…

El holandés bufó y metió más hierba en la pipa para luego encenderla y darle una gran calada. El escocés se levantó y le miró.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Scott salió del pequeño salón y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, no sin antes observar al holandés recostándose en el sillón y cerrando los ojos. Cuando volvió, continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya estoy aquí… ¿Alguna novedad? –dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón a su lado.  
-Estaba a punto de comenzar… -murmuró abriendo los ojos y mirándole con dos esmeraldas brillantes por la maría-. ¿Sigue en pie la apuesta? –preguntó.  
-Eso siempre.

El partido comenzó de nuevo con el segundo tiempo con el saque de los holandeses. Pero, en esta ocasión, tampoco nadie metió gol… Sacaron varias tarjetas amarillas, pero no hubo goles… Y así terminó el partido. El árbitro tocó el final del segundo tiempo y del partido y el comentarista comenzó a despedirse de todos los televidentes. Scott mantenía la boca abierta sin creerse lo que había pasado. Al igual que Vicent.

-¿Empate? ¿Es en serio? –logró articular el pelirrojo mirando a su acompañante.  
-E-Eso parece… ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó girándose a mirar al escocés.

Scott sonrió abiertamente y dejó el puro que se acababa de encender en uno de los ceniceros. Mirando a Vicent, le quitó la pipa de la boca ante su mueca de incredulidad y se acercó a su rostro.

-Eso tiene una fácil solución –dijo antes de tirarse encima del holandés besándole pasionalmente.

* * *

**¡Pues ya está!**

**Lo del partido que se menciona aquí, es verídico... Es un partido de fútbol de la selección Sub-21, que se celebró el 29 de Febrero del año pasado, quedando empate... **

**Espero que os haya gustado, porque la verdad, he tenido problemas para plasmar la personalidad de Vicent... Sé que es algo seco, pero... En fin...**

**Reviews, halagos, críticas (constructivas, plis, sin faltar al respeto), tomates, cartas (bomba no), espaguetis, vodka, vino, rosas, gatos, habanos, maría... Lo que queráis x'D**


End file.
